


R版念念

by Cheilla



Category: TF家族
Genre: M/M, all泽 - Freeform, 达泽 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheilla/pseuds/Cheilla
Summary: 我大概是个变态吧，已经整出了肉版念念，所以狗血锅都是我的，与蒸煮无关另外，只是喜欢剧中人物，真人性情如何就不细致考究了，我只是想重拾当初的那份喜欢，尽管那人糊了，可我的艺术我想把它完成你们猜，这次我会写   1V1   呢 还是   NP  ？





	R版念念

1)-♡我希望你能注意到我  
2)-♡无论我怎么躲你，你总是能找到我  
3)-♡就算我装作看不见你，你也会对我打招呼  
4)-♡以后看到我 ，不许低着头  
5)-♡不要害怕这世界，你不是孤身一人

私设只要Omega被Alpha注射了信息素，就可以被标记，不一定要真的做，同样的消除标记也很简单，只是手术费高昂，而且消除标记会有后遗症，建议不要轻易标记也不要轻易消除。

肉版念念

)-♡我希望你能注意到我

第一次遇见他，他就好想咬他，好想啃噬那娇嫩的脖颈，优美的锁骨，性感的喉结，想着想着他下面就硬了，还好穿的校服很宽松，无人看出他的异状。他深吸一口气，强行压下，若无其事的擦肩，他闻到他身上若有似无的信息素的味道，竟是他最爱的槐花香。

身为一个omega，向南一直以来都特别自卑，所有人都以为哥哥是alpha，弟弟也会是，可是事与愿违，他却偏偏是个omega，没了哥哥的庇护，他的处境一直很艰难，总有一些兴致极高的alpha和beta肆意欺负他，他的脸经常挂彩。

当以米乐为首的alpha等人再一次围住向南，他静静的闭眼，等待即将落下的拳头，可是竟然一点痛感都没有，难道他已经嗝屁了，可是天堂里怎么会有打斗声，隐隐袭来一股小小的气流，他下意识往后一缩，那股气流竟击裂了墙角。什么情况，莫非天堂也非净土，无处安身？

"算你狠，"米乐擦了擦嘴角，"你小子，带种！撤！"

"你没事吧！"来人的面容在背后阳光的照射下俊美的好不真实，依稀记得，那人身上有着和他一般无二的蔚蓝色的校服，宽松的包裹着他伟岸的身躯，明晃晃的校牌上闪耀着吴措二字。

"谢谢你！"

那人已经走了许久，可握在他手上的热度却丝毫没有消失殆尽，向南突然开始渴求那一抹温暖，那是在哥哥意外住院后他不曾再拥有的温暖，他迫切的希望，如果可以和那个人做朋友就好了。

)-♡我希望你能注意到我[2]

遇上他是他的劫，他总能轻而易举牵动他的心，每次看到他，他的欲念就会被无限放大，仿佛被他下了蛊一般，念念不忘。

他不是没有自己心中的白月光，当年他倾慕着那位有着桃花眼的虎牙少年，犹如天神一般俊美无俦，他甚至觉得自己对他的喜欢是对他的一种玷污，他没有资格喜欢如此圣洁的神君，他应该远远避开他，在远方敬仰他，不得亵渎神君的美好。梨涡少年的到来更是让他彻底湮灭那份悸动，他看到被他奉为神袛的神踏入凡尘，开始浅尝人间至味，他们之间的鸿沟不仅仅因为双A，还因为那人的眼里心里都被那位梨涡少年占据了，而他，也只能结束那段无疾而终的痴恋。

可遇到他便一发不可收拾了，他不知节制，厕所，更衣室，器材室，无人问津的角落，只要一找到机会，便能看到他和他交缠在一起的身影，一口含住他的唇，柔软的不像话，卷上滑滑的小舌肆意流连，他却像是上了瘾，只要一贴上他，便能填满内心所有的不安和失落。

神袛让人不敢侵犯，人间的温暖呢，是否可以轻易占有，当然不行！他的宝贝尚未成年，他又怎会轻易伤害他呢？

“嘿，听说了么？向南被吴少看上了。”

“啊？那怎么办？岂不是又少了一个泄火的对象了？”

“想死啊你，要是被吴少听到，我看我们也不用在学校混了，直接回炉重造吧！”

……

“凭什么你攀上了高枝，我却活该被打呢？”随着叽叽喳喳的人群远去，暗处某个少年艰难地爬起来，却在下一秒跌倒，莫名忆起吴措冷漠的面孔，自己那可笑的请求仿佛还历历在目。

“吴少，以后我能跟你们一起走么？”

回应他的，是吴措没有拒绝却胜似拒绝的淡漠和渐行渐远的背影。

“呦，这不是胡真么，”一脚狠狠踩在他的手上用力碾压，他的手被踩得骨头都快碎了，“向南那小子还真是不够义气呢，自己脱离苦海了居然不带上你，呵呵！今天的钱要双倍哦！”

“为，为什么？”他艰难的开口，一不小心又扯到了伤口，嘶，他强吸了一口气。

“不为什么啊，本大爷不爽，哈哈！”说着一把提起胡真，正要补上一拳，突然听到一个很好听的声音。

“住手！”向南跑了过来，由于跑步的缘故，脸上红扑扑的，十分诱人。他吃力地扶起胡真，“要打，就打我吧！”

“呵，是美男救丑啊！”米乐神色慵懒，有意无意地钳制向南的下颚，那光滑细嫩的肌肤真是让人爱不释手啊，薄薄的唇色小巧而精致，让人很想吻他，而事实上他也这么做了。

这甜美的味道他还没来得及细品，就不得不旋身避开吴措的袭击。可吴措岂是他可以轻易招惹的，凌厉的攻击扑面而来，他不得不放开向南迎战。吴措越打越心惊，这小子的功夫竟然与自己不相上下，看来上次的对决对方并未透露真正实力，只是在试探自己，呵，那就让我来领教领教。

“米乐，如果你不动向南，也许我们会成为朋友。”

“朋友？你又没有标记他，我就还有机会哈哈！”

“哼，你不会有这个机会的！”说罢下手更狠了，自己的小弟也趁机解决了米乐的人，然后准备和自己围攻米乐，米乐那货倒也狡猾，见形式不利几个起落就脱离了他的围剿。

“宝贝，你的味道真是鲜美呢，我们下次继续，哈哈哈！”

嘭！吴措一拳砸出一个窟窿，一把拉过向南，唇舌交缠，他要把那个混蛋的味道除去，附上自己的味道。面对这少儿不宜的场面，众小弟拖着重伤的胡真作鸟兽散了。

“你就不会躲一下么！”他狠狠地将少年压向墙角，扯下衣领，冲着后颈狠狠咬下，“早该标记你了，可笑我居然会怕你疼痛难忍！”

少年没有说话，默默承受着，不知想到什么，唇角微勾。

)-♡我希望你能注意到我「3」

“哥哥哥哥，你为什么老是喜欢吃我的嘴巴？”

“因为我们南南嘴巴里有糖果啊，不能告诉别人哦，爸爸妈妈也不行哦，不然他们会抢走你的糖不给你吃的哦！”

“骗人，爸爸妈妈才不会不给我吃糖！”

“是真的，妈妈说你牙齿秃秃，不能吃糖糖。”小小的向横说起话来头头是道，一本正经的胡说八道。

“南南，哥哥会变魔术你信不信？”

“信。”小小的向南那麋鹿般纯净的眼睛里晃着满当当的信任。

“那你信不信哥哥可以把你这两个变大？”

“骗人！”小小的向南瞪着大大的眼睛。

“那如果哥哥做到了，你答应哥哥一个条件好不好？”

“好。”

我们小小的向南小朋友怎么玩的过我们奸诈的向横小朋友呢？

“哥哥，我热热！”

“不怕，哥哥吹吹，吹吹就不热热了。”

……

哥哥，你在哪里，南南好想念你，他们跟你好像啊，可是他们都不是你。

胡真和向南随便打了点饭菜，正准备随便找个位置坐。

“过来。”

吴措看过来便是这一番光景，普通的蔚蓝色校服工工整整，洗的发白的裤子在人群中很是显眼，锅盖头下的小脸怯意横生，他的着装与旁人并无不同，可不知道为什么自己总能在人群里轻易找到他。

谁在叫他，是吴措吗？

“过来。”声音的主人似是没了耐性，声音比起上一次更加不耐。

向南没说话，静静走过去。

“这里！”手臂被人一扯，菜险些洒了，向南轻轻抬起头，映入眼帘的是三个长得很精致的alpha，“学长好！”身后的胡真也想加入，可惜周围已经没有位置。

“我们，做朋友吧。”无视对面一脸惊讶的林氏兄弟，吴措吃了一口饭。

“恩。”向南也开始低头扒饭，以至于，没看到身后胡真阴沉的脸。

)-♡我希望你能注意到我「4」

对那位名字提一下都觉得是亵渎的神邸所拥有的不该有的情愫他尚可以遏制，可这位杏眸少年不一样，他总是轻而易举地牵动吴措的情欲，做不到疏远他，无数次克制住自己不让自己去找他，闭上眼，浮现的是他在自己身下辗转求欢的样子，终于忍不住对他出手却是在送他回家后，他发现了那本笔记。

向南出来了，他呼吸一窒。只见对方竟然大胆的只围了一条浴巾，那滑嫩的肌肤直接暴露在热气中，两只娇艳欲滴的茱萸傲然挺立，头发还在滴着水，顺着脖颈滑到大片大片肌肤中，他的喉咙干涩，二话不说麻利的一把扯下浴巾，浅粉色的小东西低垂着，一抖一抖的，双腿修长，盈盈不及一握。

“你干......唔......”  
张嘴含住那令自己朝思暮想的小嘴，一如自己想象的那般柔软，一边狠狠撞上那身子，挤压在墙角，一手锁住他的双臂，一手肆意爱抚，所到之处，无一不点燃那熊熊欲火。向南白嫩的肌肤被蹂躏的发红，发紫，可他还是不满足，一吻过后，有一搭没一搭的舔着他的耳垂，右指狠狠戳进后庭，“你竟敢算计我，可你有没有想到，你会被我狠狠的操练，嗯？”  
“我...嗯，没啊~别...”  
吴措一路往下，喉结一上一下，追逐的甚是愉悦，锁骨以下便是那极为敏感的部位，他顾不得钳制向南的手臂，左手使劲揉捏那红豆，另一边嘴轻轻覆上，肆意啃咬厮磨，向南扶着肩，试图将其推开，却还是松软无力，只能眼睁睁看着对方一路啃噬到腹部，再往下，他竟然含住了小东西，他忍不住呻吟了一声。吴措越发用力地吸吮着，刺激的他很快就交代了。  
“蹲下！张开！”还未等他完全蹲下，吴措便强行按下，粗鲁的将那东西探入他口中，“好好吸，不准咬，否则有你好看的！”说着便开始抽插起来，每次都恨不得捅进他的喉管，他只能艰难地迎合着，不知过了多久，嘴里突然用劲大量粘稠的液体，那粗大渐渐从嘴滑出，随之溢出的还有那乳白色的体液。“吃干净！不许浪费！”长时间被插嘴，腮帮子早就酸的发麻，他只能被动吮着，喊着那粗大。一点一点慢慢舔完，不经意间，还用舌头卷了一下唇。这该死的 ，一点都不知道他有多迷人，吴措的呼吸开始紊乱，“你这个妖精，要不是看你未成年，我真想狠狠挺进你的里面，一定特别温暖，特别爽！”说着不顾人反抗硬是把人抱上床，扒开人双腿，狠狠的温存了一番。

事毕，他猛地将向南翻了身，狠狠咬上一圈，种下深深的印记，“你是我的！”他终于把他标记了，这样，这么美好的人儿永远属于他了，谁也不敢觊觎了。他还没高兴完，身下那人不紧不慢地说，“标记删除手术也很快的！”

“你就这么想跟我划清界限！今后，你休想逃开我！”说完紧紧困住他，越发的用力，彼此的气息交缠在一起，他的脖颈被咬出血，“啊，你干什么！” “是不是觉得我是个疯子，”舔了一口，还不够，他还想要的更多，可是，他绝不会为他所左右，绝不！

那夜过后，向南的生活好像回到了以往的生活，但又好像没有。

“喂，小子，听说吴措不再罩着你了，我看你还敢嚣张到哪里去，嗯？”

米乐一把抓住向南的衣襟，猛地面色一变，“你被标记了？是谁？”

“说啊，是谁？”又是一拳过去，向南一声不吭，若是那人还在，自己定不会如此狼狈，他，在哪里？

“是谁，呵呵。”明明那股气息那么明显，“走，跟我走！”

“米少是想把人带到哪里去？”

“呵，你主子不在，你觉得你有胜算吗？”

“有，或没有，试试便知。”

“找死！”

米乐紧紧揽住向南，“给我上！”

小弟们一拥而上，与黑服人交战，为首的吴一竟然分出四人缠住小弟，剩下三个和自己则去围堵米乐。

“米少，得罪了！”

“那人，倒是很看重你啊，为了你，竟然下这么大血本也要护你周全啊，若是，他看到，呵！”正要吻上，一股力量袭来，他猛地背过身，正准备再来，却见多股气流直冲自己，看来只好认真了，身形一闪，落下多个残影，一一踢开碍事的黑服人，却见自家小弟已经被打趴下了，卧槽，是个狠人！居然出动了黑卫！就连自己只怕也难全身而退，更别提自己还带着一个。

“有意思，下次再陪你们玩！”说着，作势要把人扔过去，却见一股浓烟席卷而上，不到一刻钟，待黑服人解开层层迷雾，人早已不见踪影！

“shit! 找，给我找！掘地三尺，也要给我把人找出来！”吴一万年不变的冰霜脸此时又笼上一层寒霜，整个人又冷了几度，“米乐，你很好。”

“查到了？”吴措正细细摆弄着什么，仿佛刚才说话的人不是他，“人在哪？”

“回少爷，在医院，米少……”话还未说完便被一脚踹出去，吴二闷哼一声，继续说到，“米乐正在安排那人做标记删除手术。”

“是么？知道该怎么做么？”

“是，属下马上去办！可是吴一，”吴二欲言又止。

“你今天的话好像有点多？”

“属下多嘴了，属下告退！”

他当然知道吴一失手实乃情有可原，谁也没想到一向养尊处优的米乐竟然有如此好的身手，一点没有米虫该有的样子，阴险狡诈。可是他的黑卫是精心培养的，无论任何事情都只能成功，不许失败，失败意味着他无能，若人人都无法掌控变数，便不配成为他的人，命他去冰室，已是极限，若还不自知，便没有留下的必要了。

向南静静的躺在病床上，梦中他就感觉胸口一阵瘙痒难耐，待他睁开杏眸，他看到一颗黑色的头颅埋在自己胸前蠕动，胸口那敏感的两点隐约有点刺痛，他不由地嘤咛一声，那人抬起头，竟是许久不见的吴措。吴措一口咬上他的唇，被他撩拨的两点越发肿胀，他还在身上肆意游走，不放过可以侵略的点点滴滴。“醒了，”底下的NG恶意顶了他的腹肌，他的腹肌不是蜜色，而是病态的白，嫩滑的可以掐出水来。“以后你消除一次，我种一次，让你永远离不开我的气息。”他下意识扫视了四周，空气中弥漫着榆柏信息素的味道，浓浓的盖过了他的槐花香，这不是医院，“你，不是觉得我很恶心么，为什么还要回来。”

“滚开！你让我恶心！”那句话像刀子一般剜他的心，仿佛在昨天，那般刺耳。

“我让你消除了么，以后，没有我的命令，你不准消除！”

“好。”他的声线低低的，莫名的惹人怜爱，他偏偏就爱惨了他这般模样，一刻也不想离开。利用就利用吧，我已经离不开你了，堂堂吴家大少，竟然爱的这么卑微。明明很想就地要了他，可是，为了他好，每次他都不敢做到最后，他舍不得，他也不想让自己后悔，他一直是个有远见的人，他明白怎么做才是最好的。

米乐兴致斐然的回到病房，发现病房空无一人，只有那被窝尚遗留着那人的气息，“呵，吴措，我果然没有看错你，”米乐笑得越发温柔了，狭长的丹凤眼危险地眯起，“有意思，游戏似乎越来越好玩了呢？”掌风落下，重伤了底下人，“换人吧，不换点装备，都不配与你交锋了呢？”

)-♡我希望你能注意到我[5]

不知道是什么时候开始，他变得好喜欢欺负他，每次看到他隐忍的样子，自己便莫名有种变态的满足感，这是一种病，病名为爱。

)-♡无论我怎么躲你，你总是能找到我

“你们知道吗？向南其实。。。”  
“虚，别说了，一个个的嫌命太长吗？”  
以前人人都欺负他，到现在，人人避之唯恐不及，有那么一段时间，大家以为吴措不再罩着向南了，一根手指头都还没碰到呢，就先被吴措手下的黑卫扁的生活不能自理。

从被孤立到被孤立，还是原来的配方，自己的身体永远会被人蹂躏，向南，这样的日子，就是你要的吗？从被一群人的蹂躏到一个人的蹂躏，不同的 是这个人的蹂躏每次都会让他觉得很空虚，好像还少了点什么，哦，对了，就是被操的感觉，他看过钙片，知道里面的人 都做的欲仙欲死的，可是这个人为什么不操他，他是想控制自己对不对，他想让自己被调教成只能被他操的性奴对不对！好，很好，那么，这具身体就是他陪他玩的本钱。

吴措可以说很宠他，有事没事就喜欢玩弄自己的身体，被重点关照的是胸前的这两点红莓，  
像极了小时候哥哥喜欢跟他玩的游戏，也许是因为这样，他才不会这么抗拒吧!

吴措，让他想到了哥哥。

可吴措，跟哥哥终究是不同的，他不会满足于简单的开胃小菜，有时候玩的狠了，小嘴经常被插的说不出话来，玩过了上面的小嘴，还打算玩一玩腿，他的两腿内侧，尤其是接近腿根的地方，经常被磨的红肿。

直到成年的那一天刚好被吴措知道了一件事，那件事过后，吴措给他的再也不是窒息的温柔，而是地狱般的残暴，残暴到他一点都不想回忆，他们做第一次的场景，那是一个噩梦。

那次之后，他每次见到吴措就躲，可是没用的，他就像一条垂死的鱼，永远逃不开水的包裹。  
水已经入侵他的四肢百骸，他无法脱离，无法逃开。

)-♡不要害怕这世界，你不是孤身一人

向横醒了，身边除了一个整日守着他的林说之外，好像还多了一个唐新，据说是向横因违反时空秩序而邂逅的恋人，如今人家身边有人了，谁还会真正在乎他呢？

热气蒸在脸上，刚洗完澡的他赤身裸体的站在镜子前，模糊的水汽遮挡了他看向镜子的视线，被玩肿的奶晕在模糊的镜子面前根本照不出来，可只要擦掉一个小边角，就能清晰看见自己胸前明晃晃的牙印和紫蓝色的印记，不过两三天而已，印子消散的差不多了，只是有些地方好像被吸的狠了，淡不下来，有点像蓝莓。

砰——  
门外传来开门的声音，好像有人进门了，是吴措吗？呵!难道你还会认为是哥哥吗？

小时候哥哥就很喜欢吃他的奶子，而他总是被哄骗着说这是两人之间的小秘密，不可以告诉别人哦！吃着吃着也就习惯了，如果有一天没人帮他吃一下奶子，他的胸口就会痒痒的，很难受，哥哥失踪的那一天，他是恨过林说的，他恨林说抢走了哥哥的关注，他恨自从林说出现了之后，哥哥帮他吸奶子的时间明显缩短了很多，很多时候，哥哥是不是跑去吸林说的奶子了，哥哥是不是嫌弃他了，哥哥......

“南南，你在里面吗？”  
哥哥，居然真的是哥哥，向南兴奋的同时也不忘穿上睡袍，“哥哥，你终于回来了！”  
向横坐在沙发上，看着一个白团子向自己扑过来，习惯性在抱住这软软身子的同时就摸上了这屁股，自己才消失了不过三年光阴而已，小时候的奶团子就发育的这么好了，身后的两团Q弹可口，让人爱不释手，忍不住下手重了一点，“啊，疼！”向南吃吃的呼着痛，他一向很敏感，肌肤也很脆弱，稍微用力，就把这三天没挨过操的屁股给捏疼了，估计都青了，没个两三天是不会淡下去的。“哥哥，你干嘛！”  
“我干嘛，好久没吃吃你的奶子了，给哥哥尝尝。”说着就扒开向南的睡袍，不料眼前的一幕真的让他额头突突直跳，自己养了这么久的奶团子，是什么时候被人拱了的！！！  
自己当年离开前，这奶子还是平板红梅呢，如今却成了白玉小馒头，还带镶了蓝莓馅儿的！！！  
还有这牙印是怎么回事，这浑身青青紫紫的掐痕是怎么回事 ，“谁干的！”哥哥的表情好可怕啊，阴狠阴狠的，“该死！”说着正打算一口咬上去，他要把这些印记全部抹去，气怒攻心的他压根没注意自家小白菜不仅被人拱了，还被标记了，甚至还打算偷偷拿电击棒电他！  
回过神来只记得这奶团子一边举着电击棒一边发抖的样子，以及他自己被突如其来的痛感淹没了神智，瞬间栽倒，不情不愿的阖上了眼眸。  
向南不明白，不就是吃个奶子吗？为什么要做出一副要咬死他的样子，好可怕！哥哥果然变了，幸好机智如我，不然我的奶子可能会被他咬破掉。  
可是以后怎么办呢？防的了一时，防不了一世啊！

难道要去找吴措，呵，向南，你真是太天真了，你难道要继续做他的性奴吗？他只是想上你，他根本不爱你，每时每刻和他在一起，他只会压着你做，以前没成年尺度还算小，成年了那是没日没夜的操练，和他在一起，迟早被做死在床上。

向南连夜从哥哥身上搜刮了一两张银行卡，去了趟银行，试了试密码，不是别人的生日，竟然是自己的生日，呵！向南冷笑了下，既然删除标记没有用那就封印了吧，封印了自己的腺体，从此自己再也不会发情了，也就不用因为生理需要而被禽兽们得逞，却也封印了omega自身自带的甜美信息素、感官、和生育孩子的能力。

封印手术进行的很顺利，麻醉针消散后痛感袭来，他强忍着不适，吞下一大包麻醉剂，搭上飞机后，由于没有了omega的气味，但是这张脸给他带来的麻烦依旧不会少，可至今为何没有人前来找麻烦？反而大家对他避让的速度更快了，这个答案直到他进了厕所，才找到原因，以至于后来就算被吴措重金拦下飞机，被带回去的时候也一脸淡然。

TBC


End file.
